Autumn Rain
by Shadow of Darkness 22
Summary: Getting rid of Heartlesses is one thing. Having the ablity of fire and being in the rain is another. AkuRoku. Fluff.


**Author's Note**: Hey! I just suddenly had this urge to write an AkuRoku fic since it's hard to find different ones on here. But Eminai came up with this idea and well here it is. I also have an idea up my sleeve for another one, hopefully I'll get to typing that soon. Until that time. Enjoy!

**Warnings**: Yaoi, Fluff, and our favorite Freeshooter.

Disclaimer: Yes. I own it all. Kingdom Hearts. Square-Enix. Everything. How? Because the monkey said so. (Eminai's idea. O.o)

-

Autumn Rain 

It was a chilly night. Or so it always was in a World That Never Was. The darkened clouds slowly formed together and began to cover up the heart shaped moon. The city began to darken as the sign of a small storm began to come through. Thunder echoed across the sky and soon it began to lightly drizzle.

"Burn damnit!" a voice growled sending a flickering of flames towards its target. The victim squealed in pain and disappeared in a puddle of darkness. The owner of the voice sighed and threw his weapons at a huge pile of upcoming targets, they disappeared quickly. "Damn Heartlesses, why must there be so many of them?" he grumbled sending a huge flames into another direction.

Destroying Hearltesses was his mission. Since so many of them were created they tend to get in the castle, that's why every now and then the Superior sent out a couple of people to scout the area and clear it out of any Heartlesses. Even if they always came back, it wasn't as quickly.

Suddenly a drop of water dripped on his nose. His emerald eyes snapped up quickly and he noticed the darkened clouds. His skin turned pale. "Ah shit! Not the rain!" he cursed as the rain began to pour harder. He tried to cover his spiky red hair with his hands but gave up when he began to become drenched. Having the power of fire was not the best against rain.

He cursed again and tried to run off to find cover only until he found himself surrounded by more Hearltesses. "Oh, come on!" he exclaimed taking out his Chakrams. He couldn't use fire in the rain, but he could still use his weapons, hopefully. The Hearltesses seemed to have known his disadvantage since they all jumped at him at once, seeing this he cursed and put the Chakrams in front of him to attempt a shield. Closing his eyes he braced himself for the impact, but it never came.

"Axel!" a slash was heard and many Heartlesses screamed and scurried away. Opening his eyes Axel found that there were no Heartlesses in sight. He blinked a couple of times before letting his guard down. When did it stop raining? "You alright Axel?" startled at the sound of voice Axel quickly turned. He sighed in relief when he saw it was only Roxas.

"Oh Roxas, you scared me for a second there," he said. Roxas only shrugged. He was holding onto the Keyblade in one hand and a... umbrella in another? Was that why the rain stopped? "What...?" Axel was about to ask before Roxas tiredly interrupted him.

"I was worried about you when it started raining so I had to finish my mission quickly to give this to you." Roxas said before yawning. His Keyblade had already disappeared and now he had switched hands to hold the umbrella over Axel's head a little bit more. Axel stared in shock but quickly put it aside and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, thanks Roxy. You didn't have too though," he muttered slightly embarrassed. Roxas shrugged again.

"Isn't that what friends are supposed to do? Help each other?" Roxas asked watching the rain pour onto the ground. Axel stood next to him watching as well.

"Yeah," he said smiling a bit. "Thanks."

Their conversation ended there as they both stood in silence watching the rain together. Axel tapped Roxas on the shoulder and Roxas looked up to see Sea-Salt Ice cream in front of him. "Sea-Salt Ice cream?" Axel offered, already eating his. Roxas nodded and took it, happily eating his favorite treat. They ate in silence.

A portal appeared in front of them and another cloaked figure came out. "Hey! Lovebirds! The superior is getting worried since its raining and all and Axel was out here," the person said revealing his eye patch. His visible amber eye twinkling with mischief as he saw both Axel and Roxas under the umbrella together. "But I see ya got that settled, I mean Roxas's arm must be tired from holding up that umbrella for you," he grinned. Both of them just ignored Xigbar's comment and continued eating their treat. "Hey, is that Sea-Salt Ice cream?" Xigbar asked. "Where do I get one of those?!" Axel sighed.

"I had already had these." Axel said.

"Ah man! Damn I was hoping to get some." Xigbar said shaking his head.

"Well you could always get some from over there-"

"Really?! Sweet!" Xigbar quickly disappeared leaving Axel stopped in mid sentence. Soon enough Xigbar came back eating his own. "Man these are good," he exclaimed happily. "Hm, I should probably go get some more." Xigbar said before disappearing again. Distance screaming was heard and the sound of: "Damn right you better give it to me for free or I'll shoot your ass!"

Axel twitched when Xigbar came back with a bag full of Sea-Salt Ice cream, still eating his. He looked at Axel's expression and lifted an eyebrow. "What?"

"Please tell me you paid for those." Axel said. Xigbar shrugged.

"Are you kidding? Besides that guy won't be back for a while anyway. Pansy." Xigbar chuckled. Axel glared at Xigbar before pushing Roxas into a portal he just made.

"Well there goes our only supply for Sea-Salt Ice cream Xigbar." Axel said before stepping into the portal back with Roxas to report their missions to Xemnas their Superior. Xigbar clicked his tongue.

"Whatever, these are plenty," he said before stepping into his own portal.

* * *

"Oh. I was wondering where you two were. I was getting worried." Xemnas said with sarcasm in his voice. Axel and Roxas shrunk down a bit.

"Sorry Superior," they both muttered. Xemnas waved it off.

"Just as long as nothing terrible had happened to Axel its fine. Aren't you lucky that Roxas was there Axel?" Xemnas said giving him that evil smirk. Axel cringed while mentally calling the Superior a bastard. "But anyway, you are both excused," they both nodded and Axel walked out quickly. "Oh and Roxas?" Roxas stopped and turned only to catch whatever the Superior threw at him. "A bigger umbrella." Xemnas said still smirking before walking away. Roxas stared wide eyed before he ran off to join Axel. Just how does the Superior know everything?

Both of them soon ended up in the living room later just sitting on the couch resting from earlier today. Roxas had laid his head on Axel's shoulder when he started to drift off to sleep. Axel didn't mind he just sat there listening to Xigbar's occasional asking everyone if they wanted the Sea-Salt Ice cream he had. Soon enough the Freeshooter entered the living room.

"Hey do you guys' want- oh never mind you two already had some," he said before scurrying off. Feeling suddenly tired himself Axel let his head lay on the top of Roxas's head. He found himself slowly drifting to dream land. That was until a sudden outburst ruined it. "Hey! A Papopu fruit!" exclaimed a very surprised and excited Xigbar. "Hey Xaldin you want to try it?!"

Emerald and Blue eyes snapped open. They looked at each other in silence. Finally Roxas opened his mouth to speak. "500 munny for the one to get it first," he said.

The next thing they knew they were both running after Xigbar at top speed. "Xaldin! I got it-" Xigbar was interrupted when the fruit was suddenly grabbed out of his hand by two black blurs. "Hey! No fair man!"

Once they got away from Xigbar, Axel and Roxas were both eating the Papopu fruit casually as if it wasn't the fruit to intertwine destinies. Only this time under the Umbrella again as they stood outside watching the rain. "You know, this is pretty good." Axel admitted, holding the umbrella this time.

"Yup." Roxas said munching on his. With his free hand Roxas put it over Axel's hand that was carrying the umbrella over both of them. Both didn't see the red on each other's faces.

-

**Author's Note**: Well. There you go. Fluff. Well I hope you enjoyed my urge to type an AkuRoku fic. O.o Let me tell you. Took me 4 hours maybe? Longer? O.o I get way too distracted. (sweatdrop)

_Instructions on Reviews_: There's purple (or blue) button right below this. Click on it. Type something nice. Critique me. Whatever. Click send. There you go. (Thumbs up)

I'm trying to be funny, if you couldn't tell.

Owari.


End file.
